


Lock

by KatieBug1998



Series: My Own Thirty-Day Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Nightmares, Sam has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: What happens when Dean finds Sam's door locked one morning?This sounds really weird but I promise it's not.





	Lock

Locks play a big part in the Winchester brothers' lives. Always lock the trunk of the Impala so no one can find the weapons. Always lock the motel room door. Always lock the bunker in the off chance that someone finds it. Always lock the bathroom door.. just on principle.

One thing they don't lock – their bedroom doors. It's a matter of safety and trust between the brothers.

So when Dean goes to Sam's room to wake him for breakfast one day only to find the door closed and locked, his heart skips a beat. Dean knocks on the door, waits a second and then knocks again. Sam opens the door, looking exhausted. "What?"

"I made breakfast," he says haltingly.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Dean puts his hand against the door, stopping Sam from closing it. "Why was your door locked?"

"Can't a man have privacy once in awhile?"

"No," Dean answers shortly.

Sam leans against the doorframe. "I was having nightmares." Dean raises his eyebrows, prompting him to continue. "About Lucifer."

"Oh."

"Locking the door, it's just some stupid coping mechanism I use sometimes. I read about it somewhere. It's like keeping the bad thing out or some other metaphor or whatever. Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Dean's heart sinks for his little brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Sam avoids the question. "You said breakfast is ready?" 

"Yeah. Bacon, eggs, pancakes. The works." 

"Great. I'll be out in ten minutes." He slams the door. 

• • •

Sam sets his plate down on the backlit map on the table in the war room. Before he can even cut into his pancakes, Dean says, "Is it torture again?" 

Sam drops his knife and fork, pushing the plate away. "What do you want me to say?" 

Dean hadn't expected this attitude, but maybe the lack of sleep gave him a short fuse. "The truth, Sam." Sam rolls his eyes. "I just want to help you." 

Sam massages the back of his neck, looking down. "It was..." he tries. "Lucifer, he..." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "No. You know what? I can't." He looks up at Dean, tears in his eyes. "Thanks for the breakfast." He abruptly stands, and Dean flinches at the sound of the chair scraping the ground. "But I'm not hungry." 

• • •

A few hours later, Dean goes to check on his brother. He reaches out, touches the door handle, turns it quietly. Locked. 

• • •

Sam comes out for dinner. At the same time, both brothers say, "I'm sorry." 

Sam laughs lightly. "I shouldn't have gotten mad." 

"And I shouldn't have pushed you." 

Sam looks down at his hands. "The first one... He showed up in my room. I thought it was real." Sam moves his gaze to Dean whose sympathetic face is almost too much. "When I woke up, I was more scared than I have been in a long time. That was a few nights ago. Last night, he dressed up like you. Started saying these things –"

"You know that's not real, Sammy." 

"Yeah. This was different from the cage and hallucinations. I'm just – it was really hard to look at you this morning after what he – after the dream." 

Dean nods. Now he understands. After a minute, after Sam has composed himself, Dean says, "Well, what do you say we eat some dinner and then watch a movie in your room?" 

Sam exhales a laugh. "Sounds perfect." 


End file.
